


Satan's Guide to Kissing

by somewhatdecent



Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Satan and a male MC and different types of kisses
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Satan's Guide to Kissing

Satan wasn't the demon of lust, that much is obvious. Satan also wasn't a demon of affection, which was not so obvious. While he did ask Asmo for help, he didn't really get much in terms of nonsexual intimacies. Which is why he turned to his dramas for advice- and it was surprisingly helpful.

Now, what did those dramas teach him? Well… not so much. He did, however, learn some ways to kiss his lover such as:

**1\. Forehead kisses**

He didn't really understand it at first. What's so sweet about a kiss on the forehead?

That is, of course, until his boyfriend greeted him in the morning with a forehead kiss. As if a lightbulb went off in his head, he immediately understood. Soon enough, he started giving more of said kisses to his lover rather than being on the receiving end. Although, he can never forget his lover's reaction to getting a kiss on the forehead from him for the first time. 

_ The two males were in Satan's room, reading on his bed. The human had his head on Satan's lap with a book over his head while Satan had his own book in hand. The two had been reading for what seemed like hours by then. On the table was a pot of tea with two teacups and a plate of macarons.  _

_ After getting past a few chapters, Satan went to take a sip of his now lukewarm tea only to find his cup empty. As he picked up the pot, he realized that it was already empty and they'd drank all the tea he brewed for their date. _

_ "Kitten, I'm gonna go brew us another pot of tea," he said, putting his book down and gesturing for him to sit up. _

_ "Did we drink it all already?" He asked, also closing his book. _

_ "Yes, can you sit up? I'll need to stand if we want more tea," he said teasingly. _

_ He only pouted but did as he was told. He stretched out his arms and closed his eyes. His hand went to rub his eyes after a long reading session when Satan decided to lean in and kiss his forehead. His eyes snapped open and his body froze. A blush quickly spread to his cheeks as his brain had finally processed what just happened. _

_ "Are you alright, kitten?" Satan asked, slightly worried. _

_ "Error: this human is currently overwhelmed by how adorable his boyfriend is," was the first thing that came out of him. _

_ Satan blinked for a moment before chuckling. He ruffled his hair before heading to the kitchen. He didn't say it out loud but he, too, was overwhelmed by the adorableness of his boyfriend. _

**2\. Kiss on the cheek**

Now, a kiss on the cheek was obvious. In the dramas, the male lead would kiss the female lead on the cheek to say a quick goodbye before heading to work. Sometimes, a kiss on the cheek is also appropriate when the other is crying. There were even times when the kiss would happen when one of them wins or gains something. This was simple enough, right?

Well, apparently not when your boyfriend is one hell of a puzzle.

_ Exams were coming up in RAD and the human was suffering. History, in particular, was causing him extra stress. So there he was in his room, rewriting the mess of notes he took while the demon teaching them was speeding through the lesson. Too preoccupied with his studies, he didn't see nor hear Satan peek in the room. _

_ “... Kitten?” he called out but received no answer. _

_ “Kitten?” again, no answer. _

_ Satan gave up calling him and decided to walk up to his lover. The human was still scribbling away at his notebook that he didn’t notice the very obvious demon sneaking up at him. Standing beside him, Satan started poking his cheek. Still no response.  _

_ So what does one do when they want the attention of their boyfriend? _

_ Satan dipped in to pepper his cheek with kisses. There was the reaction he was looking for. A dark blush spread to his face and Satan could practically feel the heat radiating from the poor, flustered human.  _

_ “Satan!” he exclaimed, accidentally throwing his pen on the floor. _

_ “Hey, kitten,” Satan whispered, almost grinning. _

_ With a heavy blush, he face-planted onto his notebook. Satan was confused but didn’t say anything else. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable with kisses on the cheek? Nonetheless, Satan ruffled his hair and took a seat on his bed. Satan was supposed to tutor him, after all. _

_ Fast forward to about a month or so and they finally got their exam scores. Satan was on his way to his boyfriend’s classroom when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso. He was then promptly pulled to an empty hallway by the human.  _

_ “I got a really good score! Thank you for tutoring me!” he beamed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. _

_ Satan was confused. He thought he didn’t like those kisses? Perhaps he was just there at the wrong time? Maybe he just didn’t want to be on the receiving end? _

_ “Tantan?” the human asked. _

_ “Hmm? Yes, I’m okay,” he assured, ruffling his hair. _

_ “Uh, no you’re not,” he joked. _

_ “Well, I thought you didn’t like kisses on the cheek?” _

_ “Huh? When did I say that?” _

_ “Well, you didn’t react well when I did it.” _

_ “Wha- when?” _

_ “When I went to tutor you,” _

_ “Oh, I don’t remember!” _

_ “You basically passed out on the table with a blush.” _

_ “Ah! That was just because I hadn’t slept in a long while!” _

_ “Then why-” _

_ The human smiled sheepishly. Satan was still very much confused until his kitten uttered “your kiss made me relax so I almost passed out at that moment.” _

_ Satan was dumbfounded. He felt like an idiot but he pushed that thought away when he pulled his lover into a quick kiss. _

_ He made a mental note to himself: read between the lines.  _

**3\. A kiss on the hand**

Now, Satan was a textbook gentleman. So, it’s no surprise that he’s fond of kissing his lover’s hand just to make him feel special. 

_ It was prom night at RAD. Diavolo had decided to hold one after doing research on human world schools- meaning he asked the two human exchange students in Devildom. Satan had asked his kitten to be his partner, which he gladly accepted. The demon brothers, along with the human, were still in the House of Lamentation preparing themselves for the night. They were, after all, the main hosts of the party. Almost all of them were in the common room, each preparing for their tasks. Almost. Asmo and the human were in the demon’s room after Asmo complained that his hair and make-up was “too simple.” _

_ “Asmo, you really don’t need to-” he tried to reason with Asmo, knowing full well he won’t back down. _

_ “Nonsense, darling! Satan will fall for you even harder with these expert hands!” he exclaimed, holding a make-up brush.  _

_ His make-up was originally just a thin layer of powder on his face and that was it. It didn’t take long before Asmo was done with his work and was apparently really proud of it. The demon of lust was beaming with pride that you’d mistake him for the avatar of pride. The two were staring at their reflection in the mirror. _

_ “You look so handsome! Not as much as me, though!” Asmo beamed. _

_ A knock came from the door before Lucifer peeked his head in. He told the two to hurry up and meet the others in the entrance. The two gathered their things and went down. Asmo’s phone buzzed in his pocket after receiving a text. The human stopped in his tracks when Asmo stood in place.  _

_ “I forgot something, please go ahead of me,” he said, a very suspicious smile on his face. _

_ “Huh, okay then,” he watched Asmo skip back to his room. _

_ He continued to walk until he reached the empty entrance hall. He looked around, expecting the demon brothers to be there. He turned around as he heard footsteps from behind him to find Satan. He was bowing with his hand stretched out.  _

_ “Shall we, my love?” he smiled. _

_ And holy shit was it romantic. He took Satan’s hand and he unsurprisingly kissed the back of it. Maybe Asmo was right, Satan did fall even harder for him. _

**4\. Making out**

As much as the editor wanted Satan to write this part, he just wouldn’t. He says it’s “too personal.” It’s not like this’ll go into the public, though!

“We’re still waiting on this part, Tantan :(“  -Editor(The epic human exchange student and Satan’s boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> yay male reader woo hello male om fans :D
> 
> I mean the game's mc is gender-neutral for a reason right? lol yeah


End file.
